


Brownies and Broken Glass

by FynnFyreheart



Series: Brownies [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bromance, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FynnFyreheart/pseuds/FynnFyreheart
Summary: In which Aiden Constantine finds himself in love with a child rapist and murderer.
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Character(s) & Original Character(s)
Series: Brownies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734307





	Brownies and Broken Glass

DISCLAIMER:  
Anything in this book should not be taken too lightly or too seriously. Contains a trigger warning and some very touchy subjects. Please don't get mad at me because I did warn you!


End file.
